Painful love
by The False Prophecy
Summary: Phoenix loves Edgeworth. Feeling are almost never the same(unless your watching foodfight with a friend). The biggest problem is Edgeworth's stubbornness. I would like to rate this a K only because kissing is involved and it's just a warning that you might find something you don't like.


How I came to love Edgeworth.

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Phoenix wright ace attorney but I don't and this can be known by the simple fact that there aren't twenty games of Feenie.

**Chapter 1:Where it started**

It had all started the day Edgeworth defended me in class. Oh how good it felt to be saved and then respected by the most respectable person in our class. He was better than the teacher in every way possible. I had loved him but then came the day he left. I was sad. I was and still am devastated by what happened. I missed him. I still miss him. He's grown up but he is not himself. He can't be himself. he is no longer the amazing person he was. After he left I could trust no one. Larry was a fool. A fool A fool! How could I trust him? How was it possible to trust anyone in my class? Anyone could turn their back on me but I wasn't like those fools in school. Like Edgeworth I knew how to save people.

The truth was the best thing in the world no matter how painful it was. I experienced it myself. My father wasn't someone to trust.

Edgeworth how much I missed you.

**Chapter 2:what I became**

Over the years of school I had become adjusted to evil people. Betrayers. I met a few but in the end I had met more reliable people than betrayers. I had friends. Larry had changed. As goofy as he was his change was still noticed. He was more serious than ever. Finally he could be my friend. After Larry's change my expectations for friends lowered. They didn't have to be the most reliable people ever. They just had to be entertaining and serious. I could live happily. Finally I had something besides Edgeworth to live for. I needed to become a defense Attorney. Just to meet Edgeworth but now I can take a jolly time learning all there is to be a defense attorney.

Dolly was what filled up most of my time. She was lovely. Oh so lovely. Beyond lovely. She was pretty. Whenever she turned I was saddened. I could no longer see her pretty face with that beautiful smile that was always on her face. Oh that smile that never changed. It was always a loving and caring smile. It fit her persona. A perfect persona. It didn't help that all of her friends including mine were also perfect. They made every day wonderful.

Her wonderful persona betrayed me. I had known her for a long time. I loved her as much as possible. Why? Why was there evil yet innocence at the same time. I was innocent but I was thought to be guilty by almost everyone in the courtroom. She used me but even after that experience I still felt the need to protect every defendant possible until deemed guilty in my mind. What was wrong with me. I had felt pain but I didn't budge from my view on what I should do.

**Chapter 3: The reason**

It was Mia that made me become a defense attorney. She saw my love to protect people and exploited it. She didn't know the reason as to why I was so determined to protect the innocent but she knew that it would help me in my career. She saw potential in me. Edgeworth saw potential in me and so he protected me. Mia was doing the same during the trial increasing the adrenaline in my blood. She had a nice talk with me. She gave me advice and told me what it was like to be a defense attorney. For the next month I couldn't sleep without waking up in the middle of the night and thinking of the good things that defense attorneys do and the adventure they go through words,pictures, and every piece of evidence presented in court. Learning the truth was no easy task. It took effort to save the innocent.

It was an adventure.

I went back to school. The last day of school was the best day ever. We did practice trials. I learned all the risks needed to win a trial and all the tricks. After graduating college Mia hired me to work at her agency. It was great to be hired by a goddess. Her death was all the more horrible though.

I had lost another loved one. I lost someone that believed in me. Someone I adored was gone. GONE! Swept up from her beautiful podium and now on the floor bleeding and getting colder by every second. Edgeworth and Maya kept me sane. They were all I had.

**Chapter 4:The 5 case**

Lana's smile. You need no more explanation. Her smile lit up the entire area. It was a major change from her seriousness. She was pretty and wore that smile perfectly. She was happy And so was I. Edgeworth was as serious as ever. He wasn't the person he was before but he still wanted the truth. If anything He became better than what he was before.

However, in all the change that occurred inside of him, he found no room for warmth and happiness. At the moment he could only blame himself. He had proceeded to leave after he stated that the rest of the problems he would have to face alone. I quickly grabbed his hand and turned him around. At first all I did was stare at him and then I crashed my lips onto his . One of my arms were on his tie while the other was firmly holding onto his hand. Our legs crossed each other's. Edgeworth was surprised for the first few moments and did nothing but then he offered his tongue. He opened up and I entered as quickly as possible. I was burning and felt every kind of emotion possible. Our tongues were clashing. We were in a battle for dominance. Saliva was being spread around. I could taste Edgeworth. His minty breath was what kept me from leaving his mouth for air. We were forced to break apart after all we do need to breath at one point. We needed to breath but being away from his mouth was hard to handle. It was amazing to be next to him. We leaned our heads against each other. We were both blushing. "I will be there to face your problems as well " I stated rather forcefully. Lana was touched and Ema was wildly cheering. Gumshoe was cheering but it was obvious that he didn't like seeing people kiss. " I will tackle my problems alone. you will not assist me nor will we be together" Edgeworth stated harshly. Everyone in the room felt a sudden change in atmosphere.

**Chapter 5:Feelings**

I was broken. I didn't notice the pain on Edgeworth's face. All I noticed was the tone and what he said. I didn't feel great. I was in deep pain. I forcefully posted a smile and went up to Lana and congratulated her. I was happy for her but I couldn't stop the pain of being rejected affect my facial expression. With each second the smile seemed faker and started breaking up until it was a frown. "Sorry Lana this is supposed to be a celebration about you and your innocence. This shouldn't be about me." Lana just looked at me in a caring manner. She could do nothing to make me feel better but she tried. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She told about what feeling she saw present in Edgeworh. "Edgeworth is in pain as well he needs help and even though he didn't want it to be you your the one that can help." I held back the tears and in the calmest voice I could muster I replied "Thanks Lana. I already know all of that. However those words struck hard. It sounded emotionless but his face told of all the emotions he was going through." "I'm glad that you understand that"Lana had to leave. Ema walked back to the office alone.

I went outside and went to the nearest corner. I sat down and curled up into a ball. I cried and cried as long as I possibly could. I stayed outside the entire day. It was 4:00 in the morning when I started going home. I had no money on me but I had a nice clean suit on so I was in danger of being mugged. I was still sad and had tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't see properly. As I walked home I passed a group of people. They ran towards me and blocked my path."Excuse me I need to go home" I stated. They responded through violence. I was punched in the gut. I slowly sinked onto the ground. I was kicked. I could feel the bruises form. I was being pummeled. "Give us all your money"the leader stated. I was scared. The leader had gold teeth and seemed very strong. One of them had a gun while the others had knives. " I don't have money right now. Even if I did have money you wouldn't be the one I'd give it to." The guy with the gun shot me. I said "you didn't change my mind at all" They stabbed me and looked through my pockets and found that I didn't have money at all.

The pain felt great. It took my mind off Edgeworth. I was slowly bleeding out. I passed out happily feeling physical pain.

**Chapter 6:The Unbearable Pain.**

I woke up in the hospital. There were no visitors to my relief. I had alone time. I then noticed that I was still alive. I was angered. All I wanted was to cease existing.3 hours later a nurse came in to check on me. She was astounded to see me awake. She checked my health and brought in visitors. Ema,Lana,Gumshoe,and Maya were the visitors. They all wore smiles on there face."How are you doing Phoenix"Lana asked. "Well I'm happy that your all visiting me but boy am I in so much pain" "I hope you feel better phoenix"Ema stated. Gumshoe left a gift basket. He didn't know what to say so he left after saying hello. "So Lana how come your out of prison" "She was being black-mailed and so her crimes were excused. She is still chief prosecuter but will be transferring to the investagation department"Ema responded happily. "congratulations Lana. I'm happy for you guys but can you leave me alone for now. I'm tired as hell." Ema And Lana said goodbye and then left.

Finally I was alone. I thought of Edgeworth._Oh how I miss him.__ He was handsome and had the best personality out there if you know him as a friend. _I thought. "He rejected me only because he didn't want me involved or so Lana says. Maybe I'm making his life worse. Should I be a part of his life?"I asked myself. The nurse brought me food and I peacefully ate it. When she left I started to talk about Edgeworth. " Can I even help Edgeworth"I asked myself. I took the knife that I had stolen from the nurse and began cutting myself. I had barely written the letter c before Lana came in as quickly as anyone in high heels could. I continued to carve letters into my skin but Lana smacked the knife out of my hand before I could finish writing can I do anything good. "Are you an idiot." Lana asked. " No. I just wanted to feel more physical pain. I wanted no I needed something to take my mind off of Edgeworth. I had nothing else to do so I decided to cut myself. A painful experience but it does it's job well. It felt so..."I stopped speaking only because I was slapped. Lana had hit me. I fell off the bed from that slap. Lana punched me. She kicked me in the gut. I felt the air taken forcefully out of my lungs. "does that do the job well you idiot. All you became after all the years of growth was scum." I got up quickly but silently. I raised both of my arms and touched Lana. She saw my expressionless face and cowered away but I reached out for her pulled her towards me. She was frightened. she had thought that I went crazy. She was screaming. She tried screaming for help but I quickly covered her mouth.I gave her a big reassuring hug and her trembling slowly diminished. "I am an idiot aren't I" I whispered into Lana's ear.


End file.
